1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures adapted to cause motion in an object to promote visual interest toward that object in an observer. The invention is particularly directed toward structures and object suspension systems adapted to cause motion in a device under the impetus of a forced air stream. Certain preferred embodiments are directed to apparatus that are operated by air transported in forced air heating and/or cooling systems of the type typically installed in dwellings.
2. State of the Art
Commercially available forced air heating and/or cooling systems typically move a stream of air to a plurality of air diffusers to introduce warm or cool air into a dwelling at distributed locations. Such diffusers typically are disposed on the floor at one or more locations around the perimeter of rooms within the dwelling. In certain cases, such as may be found in dwellings with older construction, diffusers may alternatively be disposed on lower portions of certain walls. Diffusers can also be located in ceilings.
In some cases, the location of one or more air diffusers may conflict with a desired arrangement of a room's furnishings. For example, the discharge air stream from an air diffuser disposed in a corner of a floor may substantially be blocked by a desired furniture grouping. The furniture may interfere with a flow of air from the diffuser, resulting in a decrease in heating or cooling efficiency and efficacy.
Air deflectors are commercially available as add-on components; typically being adapted for positioning over a floor diffuser and shaped to direct air towards the center of a room. Such diffuser add-ons may be formed from a clear plastic to decrease their unsightly visual impact. Deflectors of this type may inadvertently be moved from an operable position by a passersby who trip over them. Other causes of mispositioning such deflectors include cleaning, such as vacuuming or mopping, which can dislodge the deflector. Furthermore, the functionality of such deflectors may be compromised by placement of furniture which obstructs the deflector opening, or otherwise interrupts the discharged air stream.
It would be an improvement to provide an add-on air diffuser which may present the pleasing and functional appearance of furniture, and provide an enhanced air path for warm or cool air from the original air diffuser. An additional improvement would optionally scent the discharged air stream. It would also be an improvement to provide a diffuser which can subtly indicate the presence of a discharge air stream. Certain improved diffusers desirably could be arranged to provide variable amounts of air power to drive a flow-indicating curio suspended on a low-friction mounting arrangement. A desirable such curio may use rotation to attract attention, as for use in advertising. A still further improvement would provide an air-driven novelty item having constituent structure operable as a portion of a display package for commercial sale of the novelty item.